Frágil
by SchwarzLilien
Summary: -Oneshot- Ni siquiera se podría decir que era algo esporádico. No era, de ninguna manera imaginable, algo que hiciera de manera frecuente. Sin embargo, continuaba siendo una necesidad.


**(A.N.: **Basado en un debate del FanClub español, preguntando por qué Lysandre llegaría a llorar. **)**

* * *

Ni siquiera se podría decir que era algo esporádico. No era, de ninguna manera imaginable, algo que hiciera de manera frecuente. Sin embargo, continuaba siendo una necesidad.

Dos orbes bicolores miraban con interés lo que, para cualquiera que pasara por ahí, parecería ser tan solo un vació indefinido en el espacio.  
Poca era la gente que se paseaba en un día como ése por aquella área verde, pequeño oasis boscoso en medio de la mancha urbana.  
Si bien se llegaba a hacer complejos cuestionamientos de vez en vez, el albino no encontraba razón alguna ante la evasión de las personas a un lugar tan maravilloso como ese por algo tan poco importante como una simple brisa otoñal; sin embargo, le producía cierto placer el saber que relativamente tenía ese paisaje bermejo exclusivamente para él.  
Los ojos heterocromos del joven persistían posándose entre los tonos rojizos de la hojas secas; convencido de que si miraba por suficiente tiempo, volvería a aparecer.  
En efecto, así fue.  
Entre el crujir de la hierba en el piso, logró divisar un par de alargadas y marrones orejas; un conejo pequeño de ojos oscuros giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro de modo alerta, antes de echar a correr con aire vivaracho.  
En el rostro del joven se dibujó una tenue sonrisa; satisfecho de encontrar a la pequeña criatura que había jurado ver pasar ante él unos momentos antes, distrayéndolo de su escritura.  
Recordando que aún tenía una pluma un su mano, comenzó a jugar con ella entre sus pálidos y alargados dedos, dirigiendo la mirada al cuaderno de cubierta de piel que reposaba en su regazo.  
Colocó la pluma sobre el papel y comenzó a escribir con movimientos fluidos, enajenándose completamente del bello entorno a su alrededor. Sólo existían los sonidos del viento y la pluma rasgando el papel.  
Continuó así un par de minutos. Las letras parecían fluir solas, ir cobrando vida en el momento en que se convertían en tinta. Esa canción, probablemente, sería el trabajo que más le orgulleciera hasta el momento.  
Fue durante la escritura de la última estrofa, cuando por fin notó que su reloj de bolsillo no paraba de sonar.  
Con un suspiro dejó la pluma. Había perdido el hilo completamente.  
Sacó el reloj de su bolsillo y miró la hora. Las siete en punto. Desactivó la alarma, no recordando siquiera porqué la había programado para ésa hora en particular.  
Le parecía completamente decepcionante el hecho que de la misma manera hubiera olvidado cuáles eran las últimas palabras que quería usar un su composición. En su esfuerzo por recordarlo, se quedó mirando el reloj en su mano detenidamente.  
Las siete en punto.  
De repente, vino a su memoria el porqué había ido al parque ese día en primer lugar. Castiel había dicho que lo vería ahí a las cinco, pero el pelirrojo no se había presentado aún. Era común en Castiel ser impuntual, así como era común que Lysandre perdiera por completo la noción del tiempo. Pero el reloj no le permitió equivocarse, habían pasado dos horas, y el pelirrojo nunca tardaba tanto. Por un momento vino al albino la idea que de su amigo estuviese dormido, o lo hubiera olvidado. Pero, ¿cómo podría tener tal descuido, cuando le había llamado con tanto entusiasmo para informarle que tendrían la oportunidad de tocar en un aclamado festival?  
Con otro suspiro dejó su libreta y tomó su teléfono móvil para llamar al pelirrojo.  
El teléfono sonó una, dos, tres veces... pero Castiel no contestaba. Se disponía a colgar y llamar a su casa en el momento en que al fin entró la llamada.  
-Castiel...  
comenzó el albino, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntar la razzón de su tardanza, se percató de que no era Castiel quien le escuchaba al otro lado de la línea. Una temblorosa voz femenina fué lo que escuchó en su lugar, interrumpiéndole.  
-¿Lys?  
Reconoció la voz de la chica inmediatamente, pese a que parecía hablar con dificultad.  
Éste hecho le resultó completamente desconcertante, pero decidió limitarse a preguntar lo que era lo que ocurría.  
Recibió una especie de quejido en lugar de una respuesta; era completamente evidente que la chica se encontraba llorando, lo cual, comenzaba a crear en él cierta consternación.  
-Cast... Castiel está...  
La chica hacía un esfuerzo en articular palabras, pero éstas sólo terminabas siendo ahogadas por su llanto.  
-Por favor, tranquilízate. -le pidió el duque victoriano. Su semblante se iba tornando más y más oscuro, sin embargo, se vio obligado a mantener un tono de voz neutro para no perturbar aún más a la joven. -Dime en dónde estás, y estaré ahí de inmediato.

Con paso firme se acercaba a las afueras del parque, de vuelta a la bulliciosa y transitada ciudad.  
Pero Lysandre no escuchaba el ruido del tráfico ni de los peatones. Lo único que era capaz de percibir era el uniforme y rápido pisar de sus botas. O tal vez el palpitar de su corazón inquieto, no lo sabía con precisión.  
Detuvo al primer taxi que se cruzó en su camino.  
-Hospital Saint-Monique.  
El conductor asintió y se dirigió al destino indicado.  
Comúnmente, el albino le hubiera agradecido por su tiempo de manera cortés, pero ésta vez meramente salió del auto con rapidez, sin mencionar palabra alguna. Se encontraba tan confundido y alterado que hubiera olvidado pagarle al taxista de no ser por las protestas de éste cuando el albino esta a punto de alejarse.  
Lysandre sintió cómo un mar de emociones llenaba su cuerpo en el momento en el que vio a sus compañeros de instituto reunidos fuera de la sala de operaciones. Entre muchas caras conocidas encontró a la chica cuya voz había escuchado por teléfono unos minutos antes; con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, causando que sus angustias se multiplicaran rápidamente.  
Su amiga, al verlo, se acercó a él y se lanzó a sus brazos, aún llorando desconsoladamente. El chico de los ojos bicolores respondió el abrazo con un poco menos de delicadeza de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, aunque la situación no lo amertiara.  
-Iba en su motocicleta -comenzó la chica en un tono apenas audible- Iris y yo lo vimos y lo saludamos... cuando se giró un auto se pasó el semáforo y...  
No pudo continuar hablando y enterró su rostro en el pecho de su albino amigo.  
Una amargura enorme afloraba dentro del último mientras sostenía a chica en brazos. Una parte de él quería gritarle. Quería reclamarle y saber porqué parecía ser el último en enterarse de todo ésto; mientras que la otra insistía en no dejarla ir, por temor a que en su estado de fragilidad la joven pudiera romperse.  
Pero lo que más deseaba, y lo deseaba desesperadamente, era ver a su amigo. A la única persona que había considerado de su familia sin lazo de sangre alguno.  
Lysandre miró al resto de sus compañeros. Otras dos chicas también se encontraban llorando. Iris; recargando su rostro en sus manos, y Ámber, a quien Nathaniel sostenía pese a estar completamente consternado y abstraído en sus propios pensamientos.

Era todo tan inesperado que no lo creía. No quería creerlo.

Pareció que pasaron años durante el par de horas que permanecieron ahí. En el momento en el que un doctor salió de la sala de operaciones, los alumnos del Sweet Amoris se arremolinaron a su alrededor en busca de buenas noticias, o alguna palabra que les pudiera dar una esperanza de que su estaría bien.  
El mencionado les miró dando un lastimero suspiro, antes de comunicarles la situación.  
El impacto de la noticia le dejó frío. Habrían palabras que le hubiesen lastimado de una manera mayor; que le hubiesen hecho maldecir a cualquier ente superior que se encontrara mirando su miseria, pero aún así esa simple frase le había apuñalado de una manera que hasta entonces Lysandre desconocía.  
Castiel en un sueño de incierta duración fuera de su control, fuera incluso de las manos de cualquier otra persona... Era imposible, se dijo el albino.

Después de todo, Castiel era ése tipo de persona que siempre salía de cualquier sitaución, sin importar qué. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, lo hubiera creído. Pero no de Castiel. Castiel siempre se salía son la suya sin importar quién lo retara, Castiel siempre luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y salía victorioso sin importar contra qué se opusiera. Castiel iba a tocar en un festival el mes entrante, y serían aclamados por un gran público...  
Lysandre se repetía esto una y otra vez.  
Lo único que lo detuvo de derrumbarse en el suelo, fue la vista de la chica que se encontraba a su lado, completamente destrozada. Sabía que si él se dejaba llevar por su dolor, ella no podría lidiar con el propio.

De no ser porque les prohibieron quedarse, ninguno de los estudiantes se hubiera salido del hospital.  
Poco a poco, los alumnos del Sweet Amoris se fueron separando, retirándose a sus respectivas casas.  
Ella caminaba con el albino sin soltar su brazo. Lentamente recorrieron las desoladas calles nocturnas, en completo silencio.  
Si bien aún suspiraba, parecía que a la chica se le habían acabado las lágrimas.  
Fué entonces, cuando se percató del silencio que su amigo había guardado desde el momento en el que llegó al hospital.  
-Despertará, ¿verdad?  
Se atrevió a preguntar. Lysandre la miró y soltó un pequeño suspiro.  
-Eso espero...  
Dudó en continuar, temiendo deprimirle aún más. Apretó los puños y se detuvo en seco, frenando al abino con ella.  
-Sí lo hará -dijo, a pesar de no parecer tener la certeza de ello.- Castiel no se deja vencer por nada nunca. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estará de vuelta. No se iría sabiendo que iríamos detrás de él, ¿no crees?  
No encontraba consuelo en aquellas palabras, mas Lysandre no pudo evitar mirarle con cierta sorpresa ante su súbito cambio de ánimo. Le conmovía que aún siendo una chiquilla tan frágil, pudiera ser también lo suficientemente sensible para preocuparse por él. No respondió, no tenía palabras para ella, por lo que se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de agradecimiento. Su amiga le abrazó con fuerza por un momento.  
-Lys... tú también puedes llorar... si quieres.  
Poco a poco, la joven sintió sus brazos rodeándola, su frente cayendo sobre su hombro. Cerró los ojos, y en silencio, escuchó los sollozos de su amigo.

Ni siquiera se podría decir que era algo esporádico. No era, de ninguna manera imaginable, algo que hiciera de manera frecuente. Sin embargo, continuaba siendo una necesidad: aferrarse a alguien y, tan sólo por unos segundos, ser frágil también.


End file.
